This Means War
by TechnoMaster'sWaltz-Poet1672
Summary: The constant bickering between the originals and their toy replacements is driving Golden Freddy mad. So, why not try to get them all to play a little game? Of course most of them won't comply willingly. Oh well, all is fair in love and war. I do not own a Five Nights at Freddy's that right respectfully goes to Scott Cawthon.
1. The Puppet and the Rabbit (Part One)

Bonnie let out a screech of rage, two red dots glared at the bear who had tried to drag him out of the parts and service room.

"Leave me alone, I have told you countless times that I'm staying here!"

Freddy growled something under his breath and then said in an even tone.

"You can't stay here forever you know."

Bonnie tilted his head eyeing Freddy wearily.

"Watch me."

The withered bear shook his head and stormed out of the room pushing past the slender figure that was standing in the doorway. Bonnie cocked his head, what did that annoying puppet want now?

The figure in question slowly creeped up on the rabbit until he was hovering over him. Feeling rather uncomfortable in Marion's pinprick gaze Bonnie tilted his head trying unsuccessfully not to make eye contact. Giving a sigh Bonnie said in a low voice.

"Do you want something?"

The Marionette simply continued to stare, his normally smiling mask twisted into a frown.

"I will only explain this once, they took away my freaking face and there is no way in hell I'm going out there with this appearance. Now how about you go take a walk through the woods and go scare some teens or something."

At this point Marion had crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, his mouth still set in a frown. Bonnie stared hotly at Marion, his red eyes blinking on and off rapidly. The rabbit and the puppet locked gazes for a few moments.

Marion couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he said in a quite cheerful tone.

"At least no one will mistake you for a girl now."

With that, Marion walked smugly out of the room, leaving a fuming animatronic rabbit behind.


	2. A Golden Plan

Freddy Fazbear pressed his head against the wall, trying to think of a way to get Bonnie out of the room when the bunny was so intent on staying inside, alone.

"You're having a little bit of trouble keeping your pathetic little family together. How sad, it seems as if a problem has arisen that not even Freddy can solve."

The voice dissolved into demonic giggles Freddy sighed, this was the last thing he needed.

"Goldie if you're here to mock me please save it for another time."

Freddy turned to face the golden bear expecting to see a twisted smirk upon his face, instead he was meant with a somber glance. Freddy raised an eyebrow wondering what the golden bear was up to. Goldie let out a weary sigh before slumping to the floor.

"You know I never wanted this my friend, the rift between us will allow the nightmares of the past to roam freely. Perhaps, we can stitch the pieces back together."

Goldie looked up at Freddy who seemed a little more than just confused.

"Come again?" The bear questioned causing Golden Freddy to facepalm.

"Okay let me simplify things for you. We need to get everyone on good terms."

Freddy cocked his head, thinking.

"Maybe we could gather everyone in the parts and service room and have a party."

"Freddy you do remember what happened last time you tried that right?"

Freddy sighed and crossed his arms.

"What do you suppose we do then darling?"

The golden bear chuckled, we could play a game, Freddy. Perhaps one called Truth or Dare."

"And how do you suppose you will get everyone into one room, Sherlock?"

"Leave that to me dear, they'll get along...if they like it or not. On second thought probably not."

Goldie gave a wink before vanishing, Freddy rolled his eyes, his friend was always so dramatic.


	3. Ruffled Feathers

"I'm going to shove my beak so far up your ass, old bird."

"I'd love that if it would only make you shut up for once. Every time I power down that voice of yours carries over to my nightmares."

"At least I don't look like a living nightmare, at least I haven't been locked away and replaced like you and those friends of yours have."

"No honey, I was replaced by a cheap plastic knockoff that the humans can't distinguish between an animatronic mascot or one of those sex toys they like so much."

"The children love me!"

"The men are more interested in you than the children."

When Golden Freddy entered the kitchen, his maternal instincts for self preservation kicked into overdrive. The two birds were facing each other like in one of those western showdowns. Chica was holding a frying pan while looking rather calm and collective, staring down her toy counterpart. Her words did seem to make an impact on Toy Chica as was apparent in the light twitching. Goldie didn't overlook the fact that ChiChi was in fact missing her beak. He could only hope that it was in the other hand that he couldn't see and not somewhere where he dared not think about.

Taking advantage that he had not been seen yet by the two females the bear took his chances, steadily closing the distance between them. Teleportation sure did come in handy at times like these. The bear really had nothing to worry about though, seeing that the chickens were too engaged with each other to be aware what was happening in their surroundings. Which was exactly what Goldy had prayed for.

His master plan for gathering everyone together for a civilized meeting involved The Parts and Service Room. Goldie figured that it wouldn't be too hard to sneak up on the uncooperative animatronics and lock them into a room. At first he wanted that room to be the closet, but he figured that the close quarters would make for some not so nice outcomes. Such as a bucket of KFC, the chickens had always been the most vicious with each other. Though he had to admit that it was damn hilarious to watch the show.

Goldie had also put into consideration that Foxy and specifically Bonnie had basically confined themselves to that room. All in all The Parts and Service Room will work perfectly to his expectations.

Without anymore unneeded hesitation Goldie popped up between the two other animatronics. Grasping both their shoulders and before they realized what was happening they were in a dusty, spacious, gloomy room.

Winking at the bewildered fox sharpening his hook against the crumbling wall and the irritated rabbit flopped down on the floor the bear quickly turned to his companions.

"Now everyone listen up, there'll be no fighting, no hollering, and especially no shoving objects of yourselves up anyone else's ass. When I teleport outta here to fetch the others I want you all to know that I'll use these magic powers as you all call them to lock the door. So please just tolerate each other, until I explain the meaning of this when I've gathered the rest of you."

ChiChi had the most unamused expression and without missing a beat bluntly stated, "Too late."

Golden Freddy was out of that room in a second after hearing that. In all seriousness he never did see Toy Chica's beak in her other hand. He didn't bother to ponder over the question "how" but he was fairly certain that she was gonna have a hard time getting that back. If Chica was willing to give it back to her or not.


End file.
